M's Revenge
by Emil Jacob
Summary: M, also known as Madoka Orimura, is out to get her siblings who have led normal lives up to this point. This time, she goes all out, using the combined powers of Chloe Chronicle and Laura Bodewig. A mini-sequel to IS Season 2 and World Purge.
1. Prologue

Tabane Shinonono was busy repairing her latest project, a 4th generation IS, Kurokishi, meant for M of Phantom Task. M was waiting outside.

"Hey, Tabane. Is it ready yet?"

"Of course, Mado-chi. Just give me 5 minutes."

"Alright then. But I want something else as well."

"Sure, what is it?"

" _Her_ right eye."

On September 27th, M had walked up to her twin brother, Ichika Orimura, with the intent to kill him. It was at that moment that she learnt about a special someone: the one who protected him at that moment was a German super soldier named Laura Bodewig, who possessed an extraordinary eye that heightened her reflexes. Soon, she also learnt about her 'other half', Chloe Chronicle, who was able to make illusions by manipulating the molecules around her, thereby tricking others' senses. Chloe was rescued a few years ago by Tabane, and is currently in her custody.

"That won't do, Mado-chi. Ku-chan is off limits."

"Just summon her already! Or do you want me to kill you?"

"Fine, fine. Ku-chan."

"What is it, Tabane-sama?"

"Someone wants to see you."

Chloe went over to Tabane's room. It was then that she caught sight of M.

"I've been waiting for you, Chloe Chronicle."

"You, you look just like _her_. So, what exactly do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your right eye."

"Is that so? Then have at it!"

Chloe opened her eyes, and summoned a virtual realm around M. However, she was not shocked by this at all.

"So this is your power, eh? Well, if Nee-san can overcome this, then so can I. I'm built from her after all."

Like she said, M easily overpowered Chloe in her realm.

"Now, I'll be taking that eye of yours."

M easily took her prize: the right eye of Chloe Chronicle. As she did, she witnessed strange memories.

"So, these are her memories, huh? That bastard, Ichika. Why did he not stay dead? But I do see some interesting targets. Those 5 girls.

Now all that's left is the left eye of Laura Bodewig. But I think I'm gonna wait on that. There's still something I need to do first."

"Alright, Mado-chi, it's done."

M received her new personal IS and went off to her squad members of Phantom Task.

"You kept us waiting, M. You know you didn't have to go to Dr. Tabane, right? You could have just used our repair station."

"Shut up, she's the only one who could make a 4th gen IS, so she's the best place to go to. Plus, I had to get a little something from there", M said as she revealed her gemstone eye.

"Oh, how very interesting. Well then, let's go."

"Also, I'm not M anymore. Nor do I belong to Phantom Task."

"Wha-?"

"Hmph."

" _That's right, my revenge has just started."_


	2. Chapter 1

In a typical homeroom session of class 1-1, Maya Yamada and Chifuyu Orimura were taking attendance.

"Huh, where's Orimura-kun?"

"Hmm….. He hasn't arrived yet."

"What is that idiot doing? Is he even at his room?"

"Now that I think about it, no. I've tried to call him today, but he doesn't seem to be responding."

" _Hmm….. if he's locked himself up, then he would be facing my wrath. But he's nowhere to be found. That means he could have been kidnapped, either by Phantom Task, or…."_

"Hey Charlotte, do you know where Orimura is?"

"No clue."

"… _those girls._ _ **sighs**_ _Why did I think it would come to this?"_

"Alcott, Shinonono, Dunois, Bodewig. Come meet me after class."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The class passed, and Ichika showed no signs of ever appearing or being late. The 4 girls, along with Rin of Class 1-2, were then called in for questioning by Chifuyu and the Sarashiki sisters.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. What did you do to Ichika?!"

"We just told you, we don't know what happened to him."

"Don't give me that crap! The reason why I called you here is because I suspected you girls did something to him."

"Exactly, you are always doing weird things to Ichika-kun."

" _You… You're one to talk, Tatenashi-san. There's no one who could get more lewd with him than you."_

"Oh, and yes, I did confirm, Ichika is not in his room. That means you girls have done something to him."

"Then what about you, Tatenashi-san?"

"Exactly! You're his roommate. Surely you could have done something bad to him, like, lock him up?"

"Lock him? Me? Why would Onee-san do something like that? It wouldn't fit my image as Student Council President."

 **Stare….**

"Well, talking like this gets us nowhere. Follow me."

Kanzashi led them to the underground host of the IS Core Network.

"Ok, everyone, enter those pods. We'll be scanning your memories."

As soon as they entered the virtual reality, Kanzashi started scanning their memories. In doing so, she found a particularly interesting chain of events. Houki was dating Ichika, and the other girls closed in from behind, and were gaining on him for choosing Houki over them. There was a constant infighting between them, and a person who looked like Chifuyu appeared to stop them, and took Ichika for herself. Upon witnessing this particular strand of memory, Chifuyu pondered for a while.

"Umm… Orimura-sensei?"

" _It certainly wasn't me, because I don't remember being there. If it were an impostor, then it would be…"_

At this, Chifuyu came to a sudden realization. There was only one person who was close to resembling her. But beyond that, there was something else that caught her eye.

"Zoom in."

Upon receiving a closeup, Chifuyu confirmed her suspicions. A gemstone right eye embedded in the person. Chifuyu thought of only one person that had such capabilities.

" _So you came after all, Madoka?"_

"Let's go. Ichika is kidnapped by Phantom Task again."

"Ehhhhh?"


End file.
